


Patch my wounds and keep movin'

by PepNpaps



Series: An aetherial amalgamation [2]
Category: Good Omen, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AKA true forms are nightmarish., Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe (Sci fi), Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Artificial Intelligence, Artistic Liberties, Auslan, Aziraphale uses both human auslan and alien auslan, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BOTH, Both is good, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Folk Tales, Gender Doesn't matter if your over 1000 years old, Gender doesn't exist in space, Gender is kinda thrown out the window, Growth, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinda, Mob boss Aziraphale, Monstrous Angelic forms, More chapters in the future, Mute Aziraphale, No Beta, Notes are me rambling., Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, Well excuse me for not understanding gender, but abstract, healing with time, inner turmoil, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Adorn with elaborate symbols and runes. Aziraphale lives their life on a strange planet both familiar yet unknown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely know where I want to go with this.
> 
> Edit (the day after I post this) 
> 
> So, after some thinking I think I may change the beginning of the story. I won't remove the first chapter but it may no longer be canon in this tale. Or perhaps altered. 
> 
> This choice was made after some thinking and remembering something a friend pointed out a long time ago.
> 
> I want Aziraphale in this tale to be strong but I don't want to make light of certain events. Original the intent was to have Aziraphale take the place of a women who had caught the eye of some bad men. They had full intention of leaving her to die. 
> 
> While I haven't been in a situation like this myself, I have read of it and I have been pressured into sexual acts in the past. And I wanted to take inspiration from how I dealt with the trauma of it. I want to write Aziraphale continuing his life, dealing with the trauma in a semi unhealthy way. Making him distant and more distrustful towards men. But act like nothing happened, suffering in silence. 
> 
> But I wanted him to already have Eden before this takes place. I wanted to make him strong yet gentle. 
> 
> Having a small circle who knows.
> 
> Sorry if I'm over sharing, I'm just kinda letting my words flow through my hands. Not really thinking but just typing.
> 
> But in saying that, I just want to say that if ever anyone needs or wants to talk, to rant or ramble. I am always happy to lend an ear. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!  
Abstract depiction of rape.  
Telepathy  
Coarse language
> 
> I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THIS YET!!
> 
> ______________________________________________________  
While writing this I learnt about linguistics. Did not expect that. Made the headache worse but I do plan on using that knowledge, hopefully I do it justice.
> 
> Also, I GOT SICK AGAIN FROM MY BROTHER, JUST AS I WAS GETTING BETTER. AAAAA.  
______________________________  
Edit 02/00/2019
> 
> Combined the chapters welp.

_Rain fell from the heavens above._

  
<strike> _Tears from an angel who curls within the shell of flesh and bone._ </strike>

<strike> _Lighting flash across the darken sky as hands claw at their vessel's flesh. _ </strike>

<strike> _Thunder echoes with a wail as vile words carve into her mind like a knife to butter. _ </strike>

_Mongrels upon the street grew restless as hounds grew mournful, whimpering at their master's side. Feathery brethren chatter above. Dancing around the bolts as they search for the elder._

_A lone bitch stumbles upon the beast first. Whimpering at the sight before letting out an ancient call._

_"Thank you sister.." The angel whispers as a horse sob leave her lips, raising a hand to gently caress the canine's head. Whimpering for the wounded, the hound lays her body around the angel. Curling like a snake around the borrowed form. _

_Eyes wide and chipped ears perk. A determined huff leaves the hound's muzzle. _

_ЯΣƧƬ ПӨЩ ᄃΉΣЯЦB._

_ЯΣƧƬ ПӨЩ_

_  
ƧЦ ԀᄂΣΉ ᄂᄂIЩ ƧƧΣЯƬƧIW_

* * *

When Aziraphale woke, she found herself in small bedroom. A mixed pile of rags and blankets pile upon her. A broken smile slip onto her lips, spotting the familiar centipede form curled up around the room. It's many eyes staring at the women through a jungle of mauve.

_'Hello sister,_ ' The Cherub whispers to the beast, patting the space beside her.

_'ΣVΣПIПG FIЯƧƬ ӨПΣ,_" The bitch chirps, perking up as it's limps move fluidly, shifting closer and plopping it's head next to the round body. 

_'Did you move us?_ ' Multiple voices call out curiously, tilting their head to the side

_'YΣƧ, ΛPӨᄂӨGIΣƧ IF ƬΉΛƬ DIƧPᄂΣΛƧΣƧ YӨЦ ΣᄂDΣЯ,'_ The hound yawns, it's four maws stretching before she continues with flatten ears,_ 'MIƧƬЯΣƧƧ MӨVΣD YӨЦ ƬӨ ƬΣПD ƬӨ YӨЦЯ ЩӨЦПDƧ.'_

_'No need to apologize,'_ The voices whispers, returning to the world of sleep once more. Ignoring the Whimpers her vessel 

* * *

When her eyes flutter open once more, a figure stands before her, tending her wounds with the delicacy of a painter. Their movements cautious and gentle, filled kindness and worry as they mumble to themselves, "Finley... Oh Finley… What have you gotten yourself into..." 

Lifting a hand and placing it on the creature’s hand, wincing with a strained smile. Letting their mind connect with the artificial beast. Letting the fluorescent strands tangle among with their molecules. The other, tangling her ethereal folds[ 1] around the angel. Cocooning the amalgamation in a gentle light.

‘_Apologies Bei’siv, I’m fine dear, just a tumble,’_ Aziraphale hums, smiling as their body trembles against the fabrics, aching

“Talk about this when you’ve healed,” The android grumbles, tracing the other's form cautiously. "Return to sleep, heals faster, less painful. "

The metallic healer sighs, pulling away from the other. Momentarily disconnecting as they will the other to return to the realm of dreams. 

Slowly, the elder close her eyes once more, letting the numbness take her once more. Barely Metallic tendrils trace her wounds, tending to each tear with a delicacy not known to this world. [2] Encasing each physical reminder in a coat of fabric. Tucking each bandage and sealing it with a safety pin.

A distant voice, the state of the Cherub's mind muffling the words though the energy was calming all the same.

Within a moment, the cool and cautious tendrils slip away, and as the final words left the healer's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reality we know naught of. 
> 
> [ 1] Much like the Phycodurus eques, they have lobes of thin, ethereal skin that ‘grow’ from their body. Giving them a Fae like appearance.
> 
> [2 ] Though known to those who have felt the touch of a Cherub's down feathers would recognize the sensation.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Trying to write this without sendin myself into a panic attack. Now I'm freaking out that I'm just messing shit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really have to stop typing on my phone cause the save button is close to the post button and I keep posting without meaning to. >:V So it's like 45% what I had planned to post.
> 
> *MY *cLAPS* cOmPUTeR *CLASP* crAsHED *cLAPS* AnD *CLAPS* lOst *CLAPS* eVerYTHINg *cLAPS* i *cLAPS* wROtE
> 
> So I'm typing before I forget everything. eggggggggggggggg Lost ALL the notes I made for this story and all the research.
> 
> But I gotta pull an all nighter tonight (doctor's orders, I have to sleep for EEG tomorrow) so imma write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!
> 
> Past Scarification.  
Comatose.  
Somewhat body modification.(Relating to seals and stuff. I don't wanna spoil anything)  
Scars moving.  
Alcohol consumption.  
Rituals.  
Abstract depictions of Gore.
> 
> Please note!!  
While I don't have a set religion I do believe in a range of different beliefs. And while I do have some knowledge on different religions and history, I've only just started to get back into more "mainstream" religions. Taking inspiration from different cultures and religions. Hence so much research(I kinda wish I put this much effort in my homework wtf).
> 
> I respect those who do and those don't. Please understand that this is not suppose to offend anyone in any way.
> 
> ALSO  
had to refresh my memory of ol' torture devices. Especially those of the peeling kind. Not fun. Not fun. 0..0 
> 
> *CLAPS AND SCREAMS* LEARNING ABOUT FLAYING MADE MY SKIN CRAWL SO MUCH.

_Time is an absurd thing. For some, a millennia is a impossible goal whilst for others, those who were here before time had placed their hands within the sand, it is merely a blink._

_Within the realm of slumber. Time is merely an illusion. _

_So as the days turn into weeks._

_As Weeks into months. _

_Aziraphale slept_.

And in her dreams. Memories linger. Whispers of another time come forth and reminder of why she is here. How she was here. 

‘_<strike>Mother I’m sorry</strike>_,’

A gentle touch Caresses her face, cupping the humanoid face. Touching their heads together for a moment.

In the distance, low chants rumble across the heavens. As the sound of the old ones beat against ancient drums. 

**_'Present yourself_'**

_ <strike> 'yes mother' </strike> _

The angel whispers, kneeling before the first one. Trembling underneath the wise gaze of her elder. Spreading their wings forth, pressing them down again the cool marble beneath them.

_'A blade heated in the first flame_.'

With a handle golden as the holy essence whichever flows within each of her children. 

Collecting it with practised hands. Slowly, speaking in a language with no words, they began the ritual. As the first symbol is complete, they return the blade to the fire.

Rinsing the wound with water of the pure. They continue in silence, the angel whimpering underneath the first one's blade. 

\---

As the last rune is carved, the first one stab the blade in between the angel's shoulder blades, exclaiming for all of heavens to hear.

_‘’As I lay this final mark,_

_ Rescinding you of your rank of cherub.’_

_No longer will you guard the sanctuaries of the sacred._

_Who you once were is no more ._

Swiftly, the knife is drag down, following the vertical line [.]. Flaying the skin back to the internal flash, leaving a empty hole. Stern hands grip the Angel's lower wings. Folding them into the hole and forcing them within.

Sealing them shut with a thread of the first one's vain[].

_You are Aziraphale. _

_The Principal._

* * *

Numb to the world around her, sleeping with a tranquillity similar to death. Lying as the form slowly heals. In a blessed comatose state. 

'00100111 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100111 00100000 00001101 00001010'

The synthetic creature confirms. Placing the last of the rags onto the wounded creature. Retracting its tendrils back into their shell. Letting its lobes cocoon around it.

‘We’ll deliver the report now,’ The Android states, sitting down and crossing their legs. Closing their eyes as they retract into their mind.

Leaving the angel to their memories. 

* * *

Crowley woke up with a puff, silvering against the sheets and onto the floor. Morphing into a form of her preference. Locks of Auburn hair along with a lithe form. A form almost fitting to be human.

With a sigh and a shuffle the ol’ serpent slip on a pair made her way across the town.

The sun had barely hidden as the town began to buzz. Creatures large and small ventured forth. Though each of them differ, each unique in their own, wondrous way. They are share a common goal for this evening endeavors. Getting fuckin wasted.

Lettin the night taken them forth and seeing what shall end up. Talking of the tales which they uncover on their journey. 

At first some may suspect Crowley to have the same intention. And whilst she wasn’t against the odd temptation and trick, she had a goal set for tonight. 

* * *

Tracing the runes with delicate fingers, Aziraphale let's out curious noise. Fingers flowing against the ethereal markings[] as they shift upon her flesh[]. 

‘It has been so long,’ A soft, sombre smile flutters onto the angel’s lips. Watching the gold slither around her new wounds.

<strike> _Phantom fingers trace her throat. _ </strike>

Jolting out of her daze, shoving those recent memories to the back of her mind. 

* * *

The moons were almost at their peak when Crowley finally found her way to the little hideaway. A smile sliver upon their lips as they entered the little Eden.

“Evening Tish~” The serpent hums, nodding to the bouncer as she slips past. Earning a nod from the other women. Who smiles in return, “Afternoon AJ.

Wow! Tish?!? Is smiling!?!“Grinning at the feline figure, “Go in before I lose it AJ.”

“Today is a good day!!" The luminous man shouts, tendrils shifting as he slides over to Crowley, sipping in his very own drink. 

"Tsk, what's got everyone is such high spirits? " Crowley hums, "oh, and can I get an 'angel's kiss' please? "

"You didn't hear!? The boss is in tonight!!” Min laughs, sliding ‘an angel’s kiss’ over to the reptile’s cackling as music bombards the room, “Drink’s on the house, Tonight We’re Celebrating!

“Ooo I can finally meet this elusive Boss of yours~" The reptilian worm[] hums, collecting the glass and sipping at the sweet liqueur, shivering as a familiar burn lingers in the back of her throat.

"She's on the dance floor man.” 

The demon lets let’s out a soft hum. Slowly the band began to swing, shifting in tone. 

"Angel.. " a breathless sigh leaves the demon's lips. Her body slipping off of the chair. Onto the floor with a dramatic flop, right in front of the angels heels. 

The room seem to freeze as the two immortal beings catch sight of each other.

“Hey angel, y-you look- good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ]
> 
> [ ] With slow and unnerving movements. Many would have mistaken them for golden ring worms.
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Explanation for choice of Cherub boi  
1\. cause it cool.  
2\. Genesis 3:24 - he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword.


End file.
